


The Cat and The Mouse

by PsychoCalixteLove



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Ending, I Continued This, Technical High School AU, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: Beca doesn't like Halloween, but when she meets a tall blonde at a party, she has second thoughts. Once their relationship deepens, Luisa has to decide to better herself for Beca or stick to her ways and lose the one person who accepted her for who she was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is SUPER last minute, but I had to write it.

The night was cold, but not freezing, and the wind barely blew, which created the perfect atmosphere for Halloween. Yes, t’was Halloween night when our story began and Beca didn’t want to go out. She had laid in bed all afternoon and dreaded the night to come. All she could hear in her head was the ringing sound of the doorbell as children came dressed as mummies, vampires, and even bunny rabbits. She buried her face in the pillow to wish the cursed night was already done with when she got a text from Chloe. Chloe was asking her to go out that night and go to a party with her so she wasn’t alone. Beca quickly replied, saying she had too much homework to do for the upcoming week and couldn’t go, but Chloe reasoned with her enough to convince Beca a night out was what she needed to get away from her parents, who would bug her later about not going out. Standing in the mirror, Beca stood in the outfit Chloe picked out for her when she got to Beca’s house.

A gray, long sleeve shirt from Beca’s closet, a pair of Chloe’s gray leggings, and a white tutu with a pair of mouse ears Beca found in the basement were what Beca needed to go as a mouse to this Halloween party. Chloe, in a fitting Devil costume, quickly did Beca’s makeup and gave her a tight hug around the shoulders. Beca had the tip of her nose colored pink while six thin, black lines stretched across her cheeks, three on each side. Beca was annoyed already. She didn’t focus on the novelty of the event as she and Chloe walked across town to an already raging party, despite it being 4:30 in the afternoon. By this time of year, the sun was already setting with the auburn glow casting across the sky. Beca and Chloe had barely entered the front door before they felt the bass pounding in their feet and chests. Completely ignoring the original plan, Chloe wandered off to the kitchen to get drinks, most likely just for herself. Beca awkwardly stood in the foyer and looked around her for somewhere where she could just sit and hide for the next few hours. She finally spotted a corner where there were very few people.

Beca made her way to the corner but tripped over some guy when her attention was caught by a tall blonde in black leather pants and cat ears. Beca fell to the floor on her face, the majority of people in the living room turning to look at her. Red rushed to her face as she struggled to get up and became helpless. She turned onto her back, looked up, and saw the tall blonde from before with her hand out. Beca eyed the blonde’s outfit and figured out she was supposed to be a cat with an ironic fishnet crop top. The blonde had the tip of her nose colored black and had similar whiskers across her cheeks, eyes lined darkly with liner and mascara. Beca stared at the outstretched hand weirdly, but it wasn’t until the blonde asked, “Do you need help up, Maus? Or am I going to have to eat you first?” that Beca realized she was staring. Not wanting to be more awkward than she already was, Beca took the hand and rose to her feet with a swift tug from the blonde. Beca crashed into the front of the blonde, the scent of cinnamon rushing to her nostrils, and went wide-eyed. Beca trailed her eyes up the blonde’s chest and landed on her eyes.

Beca hated to admit how long she stared at the glossed lips on the blonde’s face but loved the thought of kissing them. The blonde was smirking at Beca with a sort of predatory glint her lapis lazuli eyes and took a small sip from the red SOLO cup in her other hand because she was holding Beca against her by the waist. Beca was at a loss for breath but the blonde just beamed at the smaller girl and introduced, “I’m Luisa.”

“I-I’m B-Beca,” Beca squeaked, barely audible over the music.

“Well, Maus. It’s nice to meet you. I would call you Beca, but Maus is much more fitting.” Before Beca knew what was happening, she was dancing with the blonde. Once she got into it, Beca lost track of time (and Chloe), but she found she didn’t mind at all. She had been dancing with Luisa for hours when Luisa began to pull her up the stairs and into a secluded room. The door was shut and locked, then their mouths were shut and locked on each other’s. Beca hadn’t made out with anyone in a long time and she was fine with Luisa taking control. Beca allowed herself to be pressed against a nearby wall and lifted up with Luisa between her hips, an insane lust taking over.

With how Beca was feeling from Luisa’s amazing kisses, Luisa’s intoxicating scent, and Luisa’s cat-like dominatrix, Beca was thankful Chloe had forced her to this party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wasn't planning on continuing this, but I had an idea and I'm running with it.
> 
> Plus, I will explain rapid updates eventually. For now, enjoy. :P

The next morning was somewhat of a blur. Beca woke up in a bed she didn’t recognize in an apartment she didn’t recognize and almost immediately became concerned. Her first thought was that she was kidnapped, which would explain the pounding headache she had. Her next thought went back to the Halloween party Chloe forced her to and that’s when she remembered what happened. The blonde she danced with . . . what was her name? Anyway, the only things Beca could truly remember was a low voice, cinnamon scent, and probably the best sex she's ever had in her life. The blonde was simply so powerful but gentle about it like she wanted to get someone there and beyond, but wanted to take her time with it so she could revel in the person’s begging. That’s when her name came back: Luisa. Beca remembered because she was almost constantly screaming it for three hours straight. She froze where she was in the tangle of sheets to recollect herself to figure out what to do. When she calmed down to a semblance of normal (or her definition of it), she sat up and reached for her phone, which was surprisingly convenient because it was plugged in on the nightstand. The bright light hurt at first, but she squinted her eyes to see the time: 6:46, Friday, November 1. There were also a bunch of text messages and calls from Chloe, trying to find her, but Beca ignored them for now.

She was going to be late for school. She had less than forty-five minutes to be at school before she got detention. Seeing this, Beca nearly fell out of the bed. She stood up completely naked and looked around for her clothes to find the only ones she had were for her costume the night before. Then she spotted a small pile with a note on a chair in the corner. The small pile was a plain outfit in a size a bit too big for her with two Ibuprofen and a note that read, “Take these and wear these.” Finding the notion only somewhat abnormal, Beca took the pills and threw on the clothes quickly. She wore her bra and underwear from the day before and went to shove her other clothes in her backpack only to find she didn’t have it. She groaned as she threw on her shoes and wandered out of the room and into the rest of the apartment. A savory scent met her nostrils when she went into the living room and once she investigated, she saw Luisa in the kitchen. The blonde was wearing a tank top with no bra and sweatpants while making a simple breakfast of breakfast burritos. Her hair was down and she somehow still had the makeup she had on the night before. The black lines meant to be whiskers were smudged so they weren’t straight, but then again, she wasn’t necessarily straight. Her bright blue eyes were surrounded by black from her mascara and eyeliner, but Beca tried not to focus on those details.

Luisa glanced up, saw Beca, and smiled jokingly at the new adult. “Good Morning, Maus,” she chuckled, noticing Beca still had her makeup on too. Beca had no idea what to do about the situation because she had only met this person last night, but she felt she could trust the woman in front of her. Beca looked at the time on her phone to see she had less than forty minutes to get to her house, grab her stuff, and get back to school before 7:21. “Hey . . . um . . . I know this is like SUPER weird, but . . . would you mind dropping me off at my house?” Beca quipped, hoping she didn’t have to find her way home. Luisa giggled a bit since Beca looked like a worried little mouse with her makeup on, but she pointed in the direction of the bathroom and responded, “Sure, but you might want to wipe your face off first.” Beca didn’t know what she was talking about until she went to the bathroom and nearly died at the sight of her face. Hearing a loud groan from the bathroom, the cat piped up, “There are makeup wipes under the sink!” The mouse yelled her thanks before cleaning up her face as best she could, the remnants of a pink nose tinting her skin. While her companion cleaned up, Luisa assembled as many burritos as she could and turned off the stove she was using.

The brunette came back with a sort of desperate look on her face like she was already late and she silently begged the other woman to hurry. Luisa went and got her shoes on before grabbing her jacket and the two burritos she made, one for Beca. She didn’t care about the makeup because she didn’t have work until later at night and she snatched her keys off the coffee table, ready to leave. Beca followed her out of the apartment, down the stairs, and to the motorcycle parked out in front of the modest building. She was shocked to see the vehicle, yet not at the same time, given her one-time lover’s leather jacket. She was handed a helmet Luisa had as a spare before she climbed on the back with Luisa in front of her. The two sped off to Beca’s house, which Beca had to tell the address of, and Luisa waited on the curb for Beca to grab her belongings. A black bag came into view in the early morning as Beca sprinted out of the house to avoid questions from her father, who was concerned that she didn’t come back the night before. “Just please don’t ask,” Beca pleaded, hopping back onto the motorcycle and wrapping her arms around Luisa’s waist. The blonde simply started the motorcycle and drove off to the high school where Beca was a senior. When they stopped again, Beca noticed she had less than ten minutes to get her first period and hurried to get off.

She began to run away before she realized she still had Luisa’s helmet on and stopped. She had a question to ask anyway. Beca walked back to the blonde as she removed the helmet from her head and laid her question out. “Hey so you know I’ve never done this before, I mean a one night stand, and I’m not sure this is the way their supposed to work. Like, the way I’ve seen them, they don’t typically have much interaction between the two people and the one person isn’t supposed to make breakfast and loan clothes to the other, right?” Beca was awkward about her half question, but she didn’t care because she knew that’s how she was and just needed to get to class. “Well, since I don’t do this very often either, I like to be very chivalrous with my guest,” Luisa answered, smiling genuinely. She had taken her helmet off to reveal her cat makeup and glittering blue eyes Beca couldn’t resist. Going along with the chivalry comment, Beca dramatically stated, “Oh, my heavenly knight in silver sweatpants, might I trouble you for your phone number then?” Luisa laughed and knew the young adult could be something more to her than everyone else if she played her cards right. Beca handed the other her phone with a new contact open and the information was filled out with a picture included. Since she wasn’t wearing a bra, Luisa took a promiscuous picture with her breasts pushed together and her tongue sticking out, which thoroughly flustered Beca.

Once the phone was handed back, the blonde asked, “If you’re not busy later, I can pick you up after school and we can hang out, if you want.” By this point, Beca was antsy to get to her class so she quickly agreed, though no details were given, and gave Luisa a kiss goodbye. They hadn’t really established a relationship but based upon that, everyone assumed Beca was dating a college student and had just arrived from a sex night. While half true, Beca neither proved or disproved the speculation of her new girlfriend, which gave her leverage but also an enemy or two.

********

Later, the dismissal bell rang and everyone headed out to the buses, or in Beca’s case, the pickup lane. Chloe stopped her before she could go anywhere and proposed, “Hey, where were you last night? I didn’t see you after I went to go get drinks.” Beca glanced to Luisa, who was wearing leather pants, boots, and the jacket from that morning, then back at Chloe with an open mouth to answer, “I went home. I wasn’t feeling the party.” As if that had satisfied the ginger, the smaller girl began to wander off to her date on a motorcycle and leave her friend standing there without a sufficient answer. Luisa was leaning on her motorcycle and picking at her short nails when Beca approached her with a smile. Though she hadn’t shown it in the morning, the brunette was grateful for what the blonde had done that morning and the thought alone made her smile senselessly. “Hey, Maus! How was school?” Luisa greeted, holding Beca’s waist as she pecked the younger girl’s lips. “Too long away from your sweet lips.” Beca was blatant about her attraction to her new friends with benefits, yet she found herself a bit embarrassed by her outbursts. The Leather Queen chuckled before getting everything situated on the bike and revving the engine. “Oh, Kenickie! What a mighty big engine you’ve got there!” Beca joked, sliding her hand further down Luisa’s stomach.

The cat couldn’t stop the hard laugh she expelled at the reference to the seventies musical before she retorted, “Hang on Rizzo. It’s gonna be a wild ride!” They shared a fit of laughter as Luisa drove out of the school parking lot and toward their date location. The ride wasn’t long since they went to Luisa’s apartment to drop off Beca’s backpack and the groceries Luisa bought. “What? People like me have to go shopping too,” the driver observed when she saw the questioning look on her partner’s face. Beca didn’t know what was meant by the “people like me” remark but knew she was going to ask about it later anyway. They were back on the road to their true destination in less than ten minutes and Luisa inquired, “Do you like video games?” The blonde stopped the motorcycle in front of an arcade that looked like it was made in the 80’s with the vintage joystick console printed on the door. Beca had a look on her face that asked Luisa if she was serious but all the other woman did was get off the bike and hold out her hand to be taken. “C’mon, Maus. Don’t you trust me?”

Beca reluctantly took Luisa’s hand and followed her into the small square building where they were basically the only ones in there. The only other people in the dimly lit game room with terrible carpet were a few other high school geeks and Luisa’s friend Pieter, who was working there. He was a college student in his junior year and he worked this part-time job to help pay for his apartment since he was on full scholarship. He was where Luisa should be, but a mishap years ago got her expelled from the school. None of this mattered to their friendship because he still invited her in with the smaller girl at her side. “Hey, Lu! Isn’t she that little Maus you took home with you last night?” he questioned, seeing Beca. He almost didn’t recognize her without the mouse ears and whiskers, but he could still imagine them on her. Luisa shook their conjoined hands before explaining, “Yes, she is. But we’re on a date right now so I’ll take 100 tokens.” After doing the math, Beca looked to Luisa in surprise as Pieter said, “Twenty-five dollars then.” Luisa smirked at Beca with a glint in her eyes that read total nonchalance and handed the money over to Pieter. He gave them their tokens and they went off into the depths of the old games to find something fun to play.

The first game they found was one Luisa would totally win at. It was a driving game, but with a motorcycle. It had some cliche title that would rival even the most cliche video game. Luisa played it anyway and won, giving them about twenty-six tickets. The next game was one for Beca. It was an old shooting game that was set during the zombie apocalypse and the objective was to kill as many zombies as one could before they ate you. Luckily, she had been taught how to use an actual firearm at the age of fifteen and could aim like Robin Hood. The sight kind of frightened Luisa because she too had experience with guns, but not enough to be as good as her prospective girlfriend was. The third game was a game they could play together, though entirely stereotypical of any 80’s movie. The air hockey table was towards the back so it was out of the way, but this was Luisa’s favorite game to play with anyone. Plus, the game allowed for some time for the two to truly get to know each other. Luisa began as the server and while she doubted Beca’s skill, she was wary of making too many assumptions. Beca, on the other hand, was curious to know all about Luisa. She had never had a friend older than her, let alone a potential lover, and she was intrigued as to how the adult world worked. But, she couldn’t remove the question she had from earlier.

“Hey, Luisa. What did you mean by ‘people like me’? When I asked you about the groceries you said even people like you have to shop too. What did you mean by that?” Beca opened, hitting the plastic puck back to the blonde. Her companion’s eyes snapped up and the blonde stopped moving immediately. She didn’t expect such a personal question to come from the teenager’s mouth, but it did, and now she had to answer. “It’s fine. You don’t have to answer. It seemed personal anyway,” Beca took back, sensing the mild hostility. Both stopped playing and let the timer run out on their game with the awkward tension rising between them as the question hung in the air like a chandelier. Luisa watched Beca look down at her feet while she fiddled with her hands for a distraction. The blonde knew she would have to answer the question eventually so she thought it was best to get it out of the way now before either one became emotionally invested in their relationship. She only feared Beca would run away like everyone else did. She planted her hands on either side of the table to lean on them for support, glared down at the vintage plastic, and admitted, “I’m . . . a, um, a . . . drug dealer. Yes, I know how bad that sounds, but I only do it to get by. I don’t use it. Not anymore.”

Beca saw how ashamed Luisa became of confessing what her profession was and felt bad for asking in the first place. Initially, she wanted to rant on about how there was nothing to worry about, but she decided to take a more comforting approach. The adolescent walked to the other side of the table, placed herself between the adult’s arms still placed on both sides of the table, and saw the adult turn her head away. “Luisa, look at me. Luisa, please,” Beca begged, wrapping her arms around Luisa’s neck. Slowly, the blue eyes came into view with a tinge of sorrow in the irises. Their faces were less than six inches away as Beca explained, “You need to know, Luisa, that what you do has nothing to do with who you are. Because, so far, I’ve only known you to be a very fun person who is quite good in bed, if I say so myself. Plus, you’re the sweetest girl I’ve ever met, besides Chloe, but she’s a whole different story. You’re caring, chivalrous, and my knight in stunning leather, which I must admit, makes your legs look amazing. So, don’t worry about your profession making you look bad.” To back up her words, Beca sealed her lips on Luisa’s for a gentle, yet passionate kiss. While she continued to kiss the other woman, she snaked her hand to one of Luisa’s and intertwined their fingers. Luisa held Beca’s waist with her free hand and deepened the kisses with a bit of tongue.

When they opened their eyes again, their bodies were pressed together and Luisa felt comforted by Beca’s understanding. They met eyes and both smiled at the other, resting their foreheads together. “I know this might be a bit early, but I really like you and would love it if you became my girlfriend,” Luisa whispered, closing her eyes again. Now that she had gotten this far, Beca wanted to see where this one-night stand went and responded, “Sure, but kiss me like you mean it.” About an hour and a half later, they found themselves in a similar position they were the night before, but as Luisa held Beca in her arms, she knew she had a chance to better herself.


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple weeks of trips to the arcade, a few picnic lunches, and a number of long Friday and Saturday nights, Beca and Luisa’s relationship had reached public ears and everyone was all about the couple. On a daily basis, Beca got asked about Luisa close to six times and she didn’t mind, but sometimes she wished everyone would leave them alone. Today, she had gotten away with only three questions, yet she knew one more person was going to ask her some ridiculous question. That person was Bumper. She was walking in the halls to her next class when he stepped in front of her and stopped her. She looked up at him mildly intimidated before backing off slightly. “Hey, Beca. I have a quick question for you,” he sneered, his arrogance expressing itself through his tone. She could already see where this was going, though she didn’t know of his actual question, and threw back sarcastically, “Yes! Luisa and I are fantastic together! Thanks for asking!” She was pissed off with everyone who had ever asked her that question and made to get away by pushing past the taller guy. To her surprise, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against a locker. He knew what it looked like and went to change their position so he wasn’t reported for attempted sexual assault.

He let go of her shoulders but kept her where she was with a hand next to her head. He leaned down to whisper into her ear, “I’ve been watching you two for quite some time and I’m pretty sure I’ve seen your girlfriend somewhere before. So, I asked my brother, you know the one in college? When I showed him a picture of her, he said that she was his drug dealer. So, is it true? Is Luisa a drug dealer?” He kept his voice low to prevent others from hearing his mild threat and looked Beca in the eyes when he finished. The brunette stared dumbfounded at the bully for a while before she whispered, “What does that have to do with anything?” Bumper smiled evilly as he looked around to make sure no one was doing anything suspicious and focused back on the small teenager. “Well, as you know, I’m having a party at my house tonight and it would be great if we could get something to make us high. Of course, I’ll pay, but I don’t know of anyone else in this neighborhood,” he insinuated, watching the light bulb flick on in Beca’s mind. She couldn’t believe the guy in front of her would use a small form of blackmail to get drugs for his own use, but then again, it was Bumper and he was big-headed garbage dirtball to begin with. “So if you don’t want me to expose your little girlfriend to the police, bring her to the party. My brother already ordered what we want.”

With that, he left Beca struck mildly horrified and went off to triumph his victory over the small girl.

********

When Beca and Luisa arrived at the party, it was in full swing with the bass from the speaking pounding through the floorboards. Several other couples were making out in various corners while obscene noises could be heard from above in the upstairs rooms. Beca really didn’t want to be there, but she didn’t want Luisa to be arrested so she dragged her girlfriend along by the hand to meet Bumper and his brother, who had already purchased the drugs. Luisa didn’t know what the mass amount of drugs were for, yet she did question it, and now she was about to find out why one of her customers ordered so much. Beca stopped in front of Bumper, who was grinding against Fat Amy with a red SOLO cup in his hand, and called his name until he paid attention. The jerk turned to the two girls and threw his hands in the air as he yelled, “Whoo! The party’s just about to get started!” Everyone around him hollered drunkenly and he led the two females to his brother’s room. Bumper’s brother, Axel, was on his bed with a joint in one hand surrounded by a few other college kids who were also getting high. The smoke made Beca cough a bit, which made Luisa move the small girl behind her. “Hey, Ax! Look who’s here!” Bumper pointed out, motioning to Luisa. Axel sat up, looked at Luisa, and exclaimed, “Hey, Luisa! Oh, right, thanks for the drugs!”

The blonde saw the college boy once and knew what had happened. The drugs she sold to this guy was distributed to high school students at this party. She suddenly felt responsible for everyone at the party and their safety because of the drugs. She knew she had screwed up, but to be fair, it wasn’t entirely her fault. Once the goods are in the customer’s hands, the dealer can no longer be responsible for them. While Beca tried to reassure her of this after they were allowed to roam free, Luisa still couldn’t shake it off her mind. They both got a drink and started to dance with each other like they did back at that Halloween party only with feelings. Beca held Luisa’s shoulders while Luisa had her arms around Beca’s waist and they ground against each other in time to the music until Bumper came back. They were having a good time, but Bumper wanted to push them to the limits. He made sure he got their attention before asking, “Hey, Beca! How are you doing?” Groaning, Beca released her girlfriend to turn around, but Luisa held onto her, fearful of Bumper’s actions. “I was fantastic until you showed up. What do you want anyway?” The guy pretended to look hurt by the young girl’s words, yet he still looked condescending, and just stepped closer.

He held out his hand, opened his palm, and said, “I want you to take this.” In his hand, there was a small pill Beca didn’t recognize because she had never taken any sort of drug before. Luisa saw the small drug and knew Bumper wanted Beca to take ecstasy. She certainly wasn’t going to allow her girlfriend to take such a harmful drug and so she instantly stated, “No.” Beca saw the warning look Luisa had in her eyes and felt she should trust Luisa’s judgment. “No, Bumper. I’m not taking that.” The male peer smirked and then told the two, “I wasn’t asking. Remember what I said before?” Luisa’s responsibility kicked in again and she felt guilty for not seeing Axel’s true purpose in purchasing the large quantity and variety of drugs he did. Beca felt guilty for allowing herself to be fooled into this party, but she felt worse for the position her lover was put in because of this peer pressure. The brunette looked back and forth between the pill and the blonde with the decision in her hands. Risk the safety of Luisa or risk a bit of her health. Seeing the younger woman make up her mind, Luisa looked her dead in the eyes and told her, “It’s okay, Maus. I’ll watch you.”

The brunette took the drug into her mouth and swallowed it with a bit of vodka on Bumper’s request, then went back to dancing with Luisa. The dirtball went to observe the two from a distance and as time went on, he enjoyed what he saw. After enough time went by, Beca began to get more sexual with her dancing and feel happier than she was. Luisa could see the X kick in to Beca’s system and became on alert for any signs of trouble. The Maus couldn’t understand the blonde’s concern, but she was high so her judgment wasn’t too good. She turned around and danced against the blonde’s front with the only thing she could hear was the bass. All she could feel was Luisa’s hands on her and the hips she ground into as her urge for dancing and sex increased. Beca held Luisa’s hands and lead them to parts of her body only touched when they were alone. The blonde tried to take her hands away, but since she was slightly drunk, she really had no objections. She let her one hand slide to just inside Beca’s pants to play with the throbbing clit of her girlfriend while the other one rested on top of Beca’s breast. The teen had her eyes closed and mouth open at the pleasurable touches she was receiving and moaned when Luisa kissed her pulse point. She held the soft lips to her neck and the two fingers to her clitoris as she continued to grind senselessly.

From across the room, Bumper could see what the two were doing and didn’t hesitate to enjoy every bit of it. He pulled out his phone and videoed the next few moments. As Beca came closer to coming, she ground harder and harder into Luisa and kissed her roughly. No matter how grounded she thought she was, Beca couldn’t help the separate feelings developing inside her. The first, most obviously, extreme pleasure from her impending climax. The other, a queasy feeling in her stomach that she knew was wrong. So when she felt Luisa drive two fingers into her, the brunette came hard and nearly went limp in Luisa’s arms. Luckily, the stronger woman caught her in time for the brunette to double over and throw up. Bumper got a kick out of what he got on film and stopped there to go show Axel. Everyone else stood in shock at what happened and moved out of the way to avoid the vomit. Luisa held Beca’s hair back as the rest of the girl’s stomach emptied out and Beca nearly passed out. Once that was over, Luisa wiped up Beca’s mouth the best she could before picking her up bridal style and carrying her out of the party. No one cared, but Luisa was already disappointed in herself for allowing that to happen. She was only tipsy so she could make coherent decisions in the best interest for the two of them.

Luisa carried Beca down the street in her arms while the carried woman made all sorts of high remarks. “You know you look just like my girlfriend,” she commented, prodding Luisa’s face gently. All the blonde could do was smile and continue to listen to Beca’s high and drunk ranting. “Where are we going? Because I would love to go to my girlfriend’s apartment so she can have at me in any way she wants.” The knight smirked at the small woman for the offer but decided not to take it up since the woman was unable to give explicit consent and know about it. “Do you think my girlfriend would mind if I kissed you right now? You look just like her and I bet your pretty lips taste exactly like hers.” To emphasize her point, Beca squeezed Luisa’s lips between her fingers and licked them before saying, “Yeah, you taste  _ exactly _ like Luisa.” The blonde cringed at the haphazard fondling of Beca’s tongue and stopped at a street corner to set Beca down for a second. Beca leaned on Luisa for support and whispered, “Can I tell you a secret?” Luisa smiled down at the high girl and said, “Sure.” Beca stood on her tiptoes as she held the blonde’s shoulders and whispered in the woman’s ear, “I  . . . I think I love my girlfriend.” The brunette then burst out laughing as if she had told a funny joke and Luisa didn’t know whether to take the secret seriously or not.

They were across the street from the city pool that was expressly locked with a No Trespassing sign on the gate, but that didn’t faze Beca. She caught one look at the pool and shouted, “Let’s go swimming!” The sweet moment they shared faded away while Beca proceeded to throw her hands in the air and run across the empty street. In charge of her safety, her girlfriend ran after her and met up with her at the entrance gate. “C’mon, help me up,” Beca whispered, trying to climb up and over the gate. Luisa gave her a stern look and told her firmly, “No, Beca. We’ll get in trouble. Let me just take you back to my place for the night.” The brunette continued to try and climb the fence and before the blonde knew it, she was out of reach to get her down. “Goddamnit, Beca!” Luisa whisper-yelled, following her up and over. By the time Luisa had gotten over the fence, the small Maus was already half naked and sliding into the deep end of the pool. Her impaired judgment caused her to underestimate the size of the pool, and she started to flail around helplessly. Luisa immediately stripped her shoes and dived into the pool to save her girlfriend. Beca thankfully didn’t begin to drown before Luisa got her out of the water, but she was still half-naked and wet. The blonde climbed out of the water after laying Beca down on her back on the tile surrounding the pool and went to see how the girl was feeling.

The night was cold and Luisa knew that so she took off her jacket to give to Beca to at least cover her up. The older woman rested on top of the younger one to keep her warm, but the brunette simply wrapped her arms around the blonde’s shoulders and start making out with her. “My dear knight, you have saved the princess from ultimate doom. You may have the princess as your token of victory,” Beca spewed, reaching for the end of Luisa’s wet, black shirt. Luisa was cautious of their actions, but let Beca strip her of her shirt as she went to kiss down her neck and grind her hips into Beca’s. She held Beca’s hips and the brunette held Luisa’s shoulders with her legs wrapped around Luisa’s. Beca elicited small moans here and there because she was still high and her urge for release came again. Luisa smiled into Beca’s neck as she ground harder and heard Beca scream, “God, please!” Not hearing the approaching sirens, Luisa slipped her hand between their wet bodies and slid it down into Beca’s underwear to push a few fingers into the girl. Beca’s head fell back onto the concrete they were lying on and she opened her eyes to see the starry night . . . and police lights.

She was startled enough by the police officer that she sat straight up with Luisa kneeling in front of her. The two women looked at each other, then to the officer, then back at each other with the same thought. “Fuck.”

********

“Beca Mitchell, your father is here,” the holding officer stated, glancing at the paper in his hand. “Luisa Meyer, your friend is here too.” The two females stood up, one wrapped in a blanket, and went out to meet their rides. Luisa nodded to Pieter as she convened with him, but Beca didn’t even look up at her father as she got to him. Dr. Mitchell scowled at his daughter before visually berating Luisa for causing this. She was already on his bad side, and this only furthered his mistrust in Luisa. Beca stayed silent while she was checked out of the police station. Her father signed the release papers and read what she was arrested for. Public Nudity, Public Indecency, Public Intoxication, and Under the Influence of Drugs (Ecstasy) was what was read on the paper. It was a wonder she was let off with a warning. Dr. Mitchell read the paper and glared at his still high daughter disapprovingly. He was tired of her misbehaving and he didn’t know how much more he could take. He had been accepting of her sexuality, accepting of her tendency to ignore him, even somewhat accepting of her older girlfriend, but this arrest shattered the latter. He didn’t know much about Luisa, but this was enough for him to know she was bad news. His prejudiced thoughts were unknown to Beca and Luisa, but they’d soon find out.

  
“C’mon Beca. Let’s go,” Dr. Mitchell gritted, finishing the paperwork. He glared at Luisa once more as he took his daughter under his arm and led her out of the police station. The next morning, Beca received a text from Luisa that said: _“Maus, I’m sorry. I should have known better. I was supposed to take care of you, and I didn’t. I understand if you never want to see me again, but I just wanted to let you know I’m sorry. I hope you can forgive me. Your Knight in Stunning Leather, Luisa.”_


	4. Chapter 4

Almost no time passed after Beca received the text from Luisa for the brunette to ask to meet up. She knew Luisa felt extremely guilty for getting the two of them arrested and she wanted to relieve the pain as soon as she could. When Beca said Luisa’s apartment would be fine, she anticipated they would be where they were now. Looking up to the bright blue eyes, Beca held Luisa’s hands above her head as she kissed soft lips gently. She was on her back, in Luisa’s bed, and underneath the blonde. Warmth surrounded the two of them in the white blankets while they had a serious conversation about their future. “Do you think he hates me? I mean, your dad,” Luisa asked, looking Beca in the eyes. The blonde loosened her grip on one of her hands to cup the smaller girl’s cheek and brush hair back behind her ear. “Doesn’t approve of, yes. Completely hate, no. Or else he wouldn’t have asked to meet you.” The statement took Luisa by surprise because Beca hadn’t told her about the family dinner Dr. Mitchell wanted to have to properly meet his daughter’s girlfriend. Beca realized this and then clarified, “Oh, right. My dad wants to meet you tomorrow. We’re going to this fancy restaurant so wear something nice.” The look on the blonde’s face made Beca laugh because it read complete shock and utter betrayal.

“Thanks for the heads up!” the top sarcastically shouted, bursting into laughter instantly. Beca pushed on Luisa’s shoulders and flipped them over so she was straddling the blonde’s waist. She sat up and just stared at the radiance of her lover. She still had no idea what she did last night that made them get arrested, but at this point, she didn’t care. She wanted to know if she said or did anything embarrassing. “Hey, so last night. Did I do anything that was . . . embarrassing?” Luisa simply raised an eyebrow with a smirk as she trailed her hands up the tiny torso sitting on her and answered, “You mean besides us having sex in the middle of the party? Well, there was one thing you said to me that I still don’t understand.”

“What was that?”

“You said you thought you loved me.” The memory flashed back in Beca’s mind long enough for her to become mortified at her previous actions, yet she didn’t know how she felt about her confession. “Oh my God! I wasn’t supposed to tell you that!” Truthfully, the brunette had thought for a long time about her and Luisa’s relationship and found herself slowly falling for the older woman. She knew their relationship was more serious than most high school relationships, but she didn’t know how far they went on the sincerity scale. Luisa reached up and pulled Beca down onto her by the cheeks before kissing her passionately. “It’s fine, Maus. You don’t need to tell me anything like that until you’re ready. I know you’re still young, but you’re different than everyone else.”

The silence that ensued between the two of them created a necessary hole for something deep to be said and there was something Luisa wanted to say, though she’d already said it before. “I’m sorry.” She held Beca close to her and kissed the side of the brunette’s head. Beca snuggled closer to the warm body beneath her and whispered, “Calm down Lu. It’s fine.  _ You’re _ going to be fine.”

********

Wearing a suit and tie while borrowing Pieter’s car, Luisa pulled into the restaurant Beca said to meet her family at and parked the car. She walked into the restaurant to be greeted by a hostess who said, “You must be Luisa. We’ve been expecting you.” She followed the worker to the table where Beca, her father, and stepmother sat. Beca was wearing a basic black dress that came down to her knees and her father was wearing an outfit similar to Luisa’s only his hair was much shorter. Beca stood up to introduce Luisa to everyone and kissed her girlfriend quickly like most people did when bringing significant others to meet the family. “Hello, Luisa. It’s great to meet you,” Sheila added with a smile, shaking the woman’s hand. Luisa returned the comment and turned to Beca. She leaned over and whispered, “So far so good.” Beca smiled and placed her hand on Luisa’s leg. “Don’t get your hopes up,” the brunette whispered back, hiding her face with the menu. They all looked over the menu in silence until their waiter came over and took their orders. Luisa ordered a small steak, Beca coconut shrimp, Dr. Mitchell soup, and Sheila crab legs. The menus were taken away and the only thing left to do was talk.

Dr. Mitchell leaned forward in his chair toward Luisa with his hands clasped together and studied the woman sitting in front of him. Their table was a square so Beca and Luisa were sitting across from Sheila and Dr. Mitchell, which allowed for some great one on one talking. Seeing an opportunity, Luisa leaned forward as well so she was about a foot away from him. “Why do you want to date my daughter?” he plainly inquired. He had a set of questions to ask Luisa before she left and one most prevalent was what she did for a living. He had heard a few things in the past day that he was concerned about and needed some explanation for. “I don’t seem to understand the question,” Luisa answered, tilting her head to the side. Beca caught sight of the interaction and decided to get involved to keep her father in check. “Hey, what’s going on here?” The blonde glanced at the person next to her before responding to the question, “I want to date Maus because she’s adorable and a very enjoyable person.” He processed the answer but decided to go into the specifics to thoroughly decipher Luisa’s intentions. He settled back into his chair with his wife next to him and dared to go to that extent. “So, you’re only interested in having sex with her?”

“Dad! David!” Beca and Sheila said in succession. They noticed how personal the question was and didn’t hesitate to call him out for it. Especially Beca. She found his questions to be unfair to Luisa and knew she wasn’t going to take it for long. Her anger had already started to climb with her father, but she didn’t expect to become angry with Luisa. While she knew she shouldn’t have said it, Luisa told Dr. Mitchell, “I’m just saying, of all the things we do together, that seems to be number one.” The brunette went awestruck at the response and her temper with everyone was through the roof. She didn’t scold her girlfriend just yet, but she did turn to her father to admonish him. “Dad, you have no right to ask about that. Keep the questions civil or we’re leaving and I’m never coming back.” Dr. Mitchell gaped at his daughter for a second before agreeing and relaxing. The tension between the adults had calmed to an awkwardness unmatched by anything, but Dr. Mitchell was still bent on exposing Luisa’s flaws. He wanted to give Beca a reason for not dating someone older than her, even though it was only a few years. He recalled his earlier question of what the raucous among the parents was concerning the party from Friday and casually asked Luisa, “What do you do for a living? I mean, if you’re not in college that is.” Both Beca and Luisa became triggered by the very mention of a job because both knew the truth.

And the truth was that Luisa was trying to get out of the life she had, but she had trouble finding a job that didn’t require a college degree. Immediately, Beca went to stop her father from continuing his questions, but he disregarded her. “I mean, I only ask because of what happened at that party the other night.” The two women looked at each other as they recalled the events from the night under investigation, Beca’s memories blurrier than Luisa’s. “The whole Allen house had to be searched because Beca was arrested for being high. On Ecstasy. What they found was an assortment of different drugs. Weed, Oxy, hell even cocaine. Now do either of you want to explain what that was about? How about you Luisa since you seem to be the main culprit here.” Beca had had enough. She knew Luisa was a drug dealer, but what happened that night wasn’t her fault. The brunette stood up and yelled at her father, “Dad, stop it!” He was up in less than a second and screamed back at her, “No, Beca! For all I know, she could be a part of a gang!” Personally, Luisa was offended by everything that came out of Dr. Mitchell’s mouth and she shot up. “You really think I like doing what I do?!” Everyone by this point was hurt by each other and were not in a fit condition for hashing things out rationally. What came next tore apart the Mitchell family for months.

“If you really didn’t like your job, you would’ve quit already!” Dr. Mitchell shouted, truly hurting Luisa. She knew he was wrong, but she couldn’t help thinking every attempt of hers to get out had been useless and she actually didn’t deserve to have anyone as special as Beca in her life. Beca could see this written over Luisa’s shattered expression and went back to her father. “That’s it! I’m done. If you can’t listen to her for five minutes without making a smart-ass comment, then I’m leaving!” With that, Beca stormed out of the restaurant without her jacket and stood out in the cold. “Fine! Don’t come back until you’ve learned not to date drug dealers!” Dr. Mitchell scolded after his daughter. Luisa watched her receding figure and decided to follow after because she couldn’t stand another one of the father’s disapproving glares. She caught up with Beca on the curb where Beca was crying into her hand, tears lining her face. “Beca, don’t list—”

“No, Luisa! Can’t you see?! You’ve already done enough! There’s nowhere I can go now,” Beca said solemnly, whipping around to face the blonde. The suited woman simply stepped toward the small girl and held her face in her palms. “Yes, there is, Beca. You can go with me. I know I don’t have much, but it’s enough for the two of us.” The sincerity in Luisa’s words made Beca cry more and bury her face in the inviting chest of her lover to release her sorrow. “Please . . . take me home with you,” Beca whispered, looking up at Luisa’s face.

One more kiss and they were heading to the car. Neither one had felt so broken in their lives, but they tried to make the best of it with light alternative playing in the background. Beca leaned against the window on her side with her head in her hands and tears streaming down her face. Luisa drove next to her with an overwhelming sense to apologize. She knew she caused all of this by going to that Halloween party weeks ago, yet she didn’t regret any of it because she never would’ve met Beca if she hadn’t. Their trains of thoughts were differing in content, but derived from the same feeling they both struggled with: love. Luisa constantly thought she wasn’t capable of love while Beca constantly thought love wasn’t possible. They mulled over their feelings all the way to Luisa’s apartment where all was quiet for them to sort out everything that happened. Beca walked into the living room and looked around, holding herself. She once knew this place to be the place she and Luisa had a loving relationship, but now all she saw was the reminder that her own father rejected her. The idea made her cry more. Luisa was then holding her close with all the gentleness she could muster from herself. She kissed Beca’s head repeatedly before whispering, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Maus.” Beca pulled away in a rush and backed away from Luisa with an intent look upon her face.

“Stop apologizing for everything!” the brunette demanded, staring harshly at Luisa. She had grown tired of the incessant apologies for the tiniest infractions like they were somehow going to affect the rest of the planet. Luisa didn’t know how to take the sudden hostility from her girlfriend and just matched the temper with her own. “What else do you expect me to do?! I can’t control everything, you know!” Neither could understand why they were yelling at each other, but they were both hurt and had no one else to take out their anger on. “I know you can’t control everything, but you can control what you say in front of my parents!”

“How else was I supposed to respond?!”

“I don’t know, but did you really have to tell them we were having sex?!” Both were desperate to get their true feelings out, though all they could convey was hurt and anger. Luisa couldn’t formulate a proper comeback to Beca’s assault so Beca continued to verbally disparage the blonde. “You know what? Never mind. I can’t deal with this anymore.” Beca meant to push past Luisa and walk out, but Luisa caught her surprisingly hard on the arm and spun her around. “What’s ‘this’?! You mean, me?! Because if you don’t want to see me again, you can just—Argh!” Luisa let go of Beca and turned away from her to flip the coffee table over. She didn’t want, no  _ couldn’t _ hurt Beca so she let her seething rage go into the table. This violent action scared Beca. She placed a hand over her mouth in horror before removing it again to scream, “Luisa!” The blonde was essentially panting as she snapped her gaze toward the other woman with her hands balled into fists. “Go . . . now. Now, Beca!” Luisa screeched, darting her eyes back to the destroyed living room.

Beca began crying again in terror and took steps backward until she walked into a wall. The wall surprised her and made her run to the door, slamming shut. She ran until she got halfway down the stairs when her emotions caught up with her and floored her. She fell to a seated position on the steps and cried in her hands for a while. Replaying the image of Beca in her mind, Luisa knew she really messed up just then and needed to remedy the situation because she finally understood what happened to her: she fell in love. She lashed out at Beca because she felt like a different person with her love for Beca and at first, didn’t like the new feeling. But once Beca had left, she felt part of her was missing, like she never was whole without the brunette. The realization forced tears to her eyes and motivation to her heart. The blonde walked out of the apartment in a hurry and started to barrel down the stairs when she saw Beca just sitting there a few stairs down with her head in her lap. The teen heard a few more steps and then there was a warm object beside her. She brought her head up but didn’t look at Luisa just yet. The adult laid her hands beside her on each side with apprehension and looked at Beca. Sensing the woman’s eyes on her, Beca turned her head toward Luisa and glanced down at her lonely hand on the step. Hesitantly, she reached for the soft and warm hand to hold for comfort.

“Listen, Beca. I don’t know how else to say this but . . . I’m sorry. I know how you hate listening to me apologize and wish I would just get better instantly, but I don’t know what else to say. You know I’m trying, I really am, but I can’t do this without you. If I lose you, I have nothing. I  _ am _ nothing without you. So, please Beca, please. Don’t leave me.” Their fingers intertwined softly and Beca moved closer to her girlfriend before looking her in the eyes. All she could see was the truth. Suddenly, everything made sense to her. Having Luisa in her life was easier, better even and living without her seemed impossible too. She pressed her forehead to Luisa’s with her eyes closed and tears running down her face. “Tell me you mean it. Right now, Luisa. Please . . .  tell me this isn’t another lie,” Beca pleaded, shaking her head mildly. Luisa pressed light kisses to Beca’s lips as she lifted her other hand to the cheek of her lover. “I love you. I love you. I love you,” she whispered in between each deepening kiss, which drew tears from her eyes. Beca cried harder at the sound of the ultimate truth she refused to admit herself and reciprocated the hold on Luisa’s cheek. She pulled away from the kisses to breathe and say, “I . . . I love you too, Luisa. I love you.” Both fell apart then.

Their hand grip tightened and their kisses became desperate to find the honesty in their words. Once they were both out of breath, they pulled away and stared each other in the face. Beca’s breath came out raggedly as she told, “If you truly mean what you say, be out of this life by the time I graduate or say goodbye to me forever.” They kissed a few more times and Luisa answered, “Alright, Maus. I’ll do it. I promise.”

********

By the time June rolled around, Luisa had kept her promise and beyond. She found her way out of drug dealing in a matter of a few weeks and from there, she got back on track with her life. She resumed school where she left off and got a part-time job next to Pieter at the arcade, even moved out of the apartment she had to live with Pieter. Occasionally, Beca would visit on Friday and not leave until Monday morning when she was usually almost late for school. With the time that passed, Dr. Mitchell saw how much Luisa was improving her life for the sake of keeping Beca around that he became more accepting and eventually apologized to her for his rude behavior. Now, Luisa, Dr. Mitchell, and Sheila sat in the fourth row of the stadium to watch Beca accept her diploma as she graduated. The small brunette surprisingly walked across the stage without tripping on her gown and sat back down in her spot for the rest of the ceremony. When it was over, Beca ran to Luisa, who caught her when she jumped. The blonde spun them around and kissed her girlfriend so many times that Chloe had to tell them, “Get a room.”

“Actually, we will be getting a room soon as long as everything is set for our new apartment,” Beca responded, turning to Luisa. The blonde nodded and said, “Only us so we can do whatever we want.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Kiss me like you mean it.”


End file.
